puella_magi_madoka_magicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 10: Jetzt bin ich ganz auf mich allein gestellt
„Und nochmal. Egal wie oft, ich fange immer wieder von vorn an. Ich werde dieselbe Zeit wieder und wieder durchlaufen und den einzigen Ausweg suchen. Einen Weg, um dir dieses grausame Schicksal zu ersparen. Madoka... meine einzige Freundin. Wenn ich es... wenn ich es für dich tue, lasse ich mich auch für immer in ein Labyrinth sperren.“ - Homura Akemi Zusammenfassung Diese Folge dreht sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen nur um Homura. Das Geheimnis um ihren Ursprung und um ihr Benehmen in den vorherigen Folgen wird hier genauer erklärt. 'Die erste Timeline' In ihrer eigentlichen Timeline war Homura ein normales Mädchen, welches unter einer Herzkrankheit leidet. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie gerade aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde und sie wie in der ersten Folge auf die Mitakihara-Mittelschule wechselt. Im Gegensatz zu der Homura, die wir kennen, trägt sie allerdings eine Brille, und ihr langes Haar ist zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Ihre Persönlichkeit ist auch anders - hier ist sie viel schüchterner und ungeschickter. Madoka, Sayaka und Klassenkameraden von ihnen versuchen sich mit ihr anzufreunden, doch sie fühlt sich dabei unbehaglich. Während einer Unterhaltung mit Madoka sagt auch Homura, sie fände sich selbst wertlos. Ihre Schwierigkeiten im Mathe- und im Sportunterricht - welche wahrscheinlich mit ihrer langen Abwesenheit zusammenhängen - steuern ihre Depressionen bei. Auf dem Nachhauseweg bekommt sie dabei Selbstmordgedanken. Vermutlich deswegen geht sie in die Barriere der Hexe Izabel hinein. Sie wird schnell von Mami und Madoka, welche ein Magical Girl in dieser Timeline ist, gerettet. Letztere fragt Homura, ob sie das, was sie gesehen hat, vor ihren Schulkameraden geheim halten kann. Während eines Besuches bei Mami gesteht sie, dass sie den Pakt mit Kyubey nur für eine kurze Zeit geschlossen hatte. Homura ist über ihre Freunde fasziniert, womit sie Madoka in den anfänglichen Folgen ähnelt. Später bekämpfen sie und Mami gemeinsam die Hexe Walpurgisnacht, wobei ihnen Homura folgt. Mami wird jedoch schnell besiegt, und Madoka schafft es scheinbar, die Hexe zu besiegen. Allerdings muss sie dafür mit ihrem eigenen Leben bezahlen. Homura weint über ihre Leiche und schließt den Pakt mit Kyubey. Ihr Wunsch ist folgender: „Ich möchte die Zeit zurückdrehen und noch einmal auf Madoka treffen. Aber nicht als schwaches Mädchen, das von ihr beschützt werden muss. Ich möchte jemand sein, der sie beschützt!“ 'Die zweite Timeline' Wie in der vorherigen Timeline wacht Homura in einem Krankenhaus auf, allerdings hat sie dieses Mal einen Soul Gem in ihrer Hand. Nachdem sie an Madokas Schule gewechselt ist, erzählt sie ihr sofort das Dasein eines Magical Girls und hofft damit auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Madoka und Mami fangen an Homura zu trainieren. Neben ihrer Fähigkeit, die Zeit anzuhalten, stellt sich diese als ziemlich ungeschickt heraus. In der Zwischenzeit liest sie im Internet nach, wie man Sprengstoff herstellt. Damit versucht sie ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Auch wenn sie sich nach wie vor ungeschickt anstellt, ist sie von den drei Magical Girls - die jetzt miteinander befreundet sind - das Wichtigste, und sie kämpfen gegen die Hexe Patricia. Die nächste Szene wird nach Walpurgisnacht gezeigt - nachdem Madoka die Hexe besiegt hat, verwandelt sich ihr Soul Gem in einen Grief Seed, und sie wird selbst zur Hexe. 'Die dritte Timeline' Die Zeit wiederholt sich erneut, und Homura wacht wie zuvor an exakt dem gleichen Ort und zur exakt gleichen Zeit auf. Erschrocken und wütend über das wahre Dasein eines Magical Girls beschließt sie, es den anderen Mädchen sofort zu sagen. Sayaka, die in dieser Timeline auch zum Magical Girl geworden ist, glaubt ihr nicht und wirft ihr vor, sich mit Kyoko zusammengeschlossen zu haben. Homura scheint hier scheinbar die einzige zu sein, die diese getroffen hat. Sayaka sagt ihr auch, dass sie Angst vor ihrem Sprengstoff hat. Daraufhin geht Homura in ein Gebäude namens „Shaft Industries“ (射太興業 Shafuto Kōgyō) und stiehlt einige Feuerwaffen, während sie die Zeit anhält. Seit Sayakas Verwandlung in eine Hexe, welche scheinbar mit denselben Gründen aus der achten Folge zusammenhängt, benutzt sie während des Kampfes die Waffen, um Madoka zu beschützen. Homura schafft es, die Hexe zu besiegen, obwohl Madoka und Kyoko versuchen Sayaka wie in der neunten Folge wieder zu einem Menschen zu machen. Als Mami die wahre Natur eines Magical Girls herausfindet, bricht sie zusammen und versucht die anderen Magical Girls, sich selbst eingeschlossen, umzubringen, um zu verhindern, dass sich diese in Hexen verwandeln. Zuerst tötet sie Kyoko, indem sie auf ihren Soul Gem schießt. Dann versucht sie Homura zu töten, indem sie diese fesselt. Doch bevor sie das tun kann, schießt Madoka mit ihren Pfeilen auf Mami und tötet sie somit. Nur noch sie und Homura sind übrig, um Walpurgisnacht zu besiegen. Sie schaffen es die Hexe zu besiegen, doch ihre Soul Gems wurden dabei tödlich befleckt. Madoka heilt Homura mit einem Grief Seed, den sie die ganze Zeit über versteckt hatte. Sie fragt diese, ob sie sie in der nächsten Timeline davon abhalten kann, ein Magical Girl zu werden. Homura willigt ein und erfüllt Madoka einen weiteren Wunsch - sie umzubringen, um sie davon abzuhalten, zur Hexe zu werden. 'Die vierte Timeline' Als Homura im selben Krankenhaus aufwacht, verändert sie ihr Aussehen, indem sie mithilfe ihres Soul Gems ihre Augen heilt, ihre Zöpfe öffnet und ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle bringt - womit sie wie in den Folgen davor aussieht. Sie warnt Madoka in der Nacht davor, zum Magical Girl zu werden und macht sich auf die Hexenjagd. An Walpurgisnacht wird die Traumsequenz aus der ersten Folge wieder gezeigt. Homura sieht, wie Kyubey Madoka davon überzeugt, den Pakt mit ihm zu schließen und schreit, um diese davon abzuhalten. Doch sie scheint sie nicht das nicht zu hören. Im Off schließt Madoka den Pakt und besiegt die Hexe mit einem einzigen Schuss, aber wird wenig später zu der Hexe Kriemhild Gretchen. Kyubey sagt dazu, dass sie damit in nahegelegener Zukunft die gesamte Welt zerstören kann. Jedoch hat er bereits viel Energie von ihr gesammelt, weswegen er sich darüber keine Gedanken macht. Homura weigert sich, Madokas Hexenform zu bekämpfen und sagt: „Das werde ich niemals tun.“ In diesem Moment realisiert Kyubey, dass sie aus einer anderen Zeit stammt. 'Zusätzliche Timelines' Homura besteht darauf, so lange die Zeitspanne zwischen ihres Aufwachens im Krankenhaus und der Walpurgisnacht zu wiederholen, bis sie Madoka retten kann, egal wie oft sie durch die Zeit reisen muss. Sie tötet Kyubey, doch er kommt als ein neuer Inkubator wieder. Dieser wird von ihr gejagt. Allerdings wird sie ähnlich wie in der ersten Folge bei einer Begegnung mit Madoka gerettet. Höchstwahrscheinlich finden diese Ereignisse in einer von vielen Timelines statt. Diese fällt in die vierte Timeline und in die, die in den ersten neun Folgen gezeigt wird. In ihrem Monolog wird gesagt, dass sie Madoka retten muss, egal wie viele Male sie es versuchen muss. *Auf einem Panel wurde gesagt, dass Homura schon durch beinahe 100 Timelines gegangen ist. **Da man annehmen kann, dass Homura den Monat beinahe 100 Mal wiederholt hat, kann berechnet werden, dass sie denselben Monat seit ca. acht Jahren immer und immer wieder durchlebt. Beobachtungen „Sag mal... wollen wir zwei nicht zu Monstern werden und diese Welt kurz und klein schlagen? ''Alles, was wir gehasst haben... und... was uns traurig gemacht hat... sollten wir vernichten... so zerstören, als hätte es nie existiert. Zerstören, zerstören... einfach alles zerstören...“ - Homura verabschiedet sich von Madoka. Auf der ersten Drama CD werden zusätzliche Ereignisse angesprochen, die sich in dieser Folge abgespielt haben. Es begann mit Homuras Einweisung ins Krankenhaus, ihrem Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein und ihrer schweren Zeit, sich auf die Umgebung in der neuen Schule einzustellen. Wir finden auch heraus, was Madokas erster Wunsch war. 'Über Timelines und Zeitreisen' *Homuras Erfahrungen in ihren vorherigen Timelines: **Wenn Mami die Wahrheit über das Dasein eines Magical Girls herausfindet, kann sie mental und emotional instabil werden. In der dritten Timeline sieht man, dass sie aufgrund des Drucks zusammenbricht und versucht alle umzubringen (was sie zu einer unzuverlässigen Verbündeten macht). Deswegen verhält sich Homura in den anderen Timelines ihr gegenüber sehr kalt und distanziert. Allerdings scheint sie im Manga Puella Magi Oriko Magica nach einer Unterhaltung mit Yuma ihr Sckicksal als Magical Girl zu akzeptieren. ***Später wird verraten, dass Homura eigentlich versuchen wollte in der momentanen Timeline mit Mami auszukommen, aber Kyubey sorgte dafür, dass ihre Pläne nach hinten losgingen. In Oriko Magica verhielt sie sich aus dem Grund so kalt, weil sie dachte, dass Mami der Grund dafür sei, warum Madoka immer den Pakt mit Kyubey schließt. **Sayaka weigert sich, Homuras Vorschläge zu glauben, geschweige denn ihnen zuzuhören. Sie wird auch dazu neigen, dieselben Fehler zu machen und zu einer Hexe zu werden (dieses Schicksal ist unvermeidlich). Deswegen verhält dieses ich ihr gegenüber so kalt und beschließt, sie in der momentanen Timeline umzubringen, bevor sie zu einer Hexe wird. Aber sie wird von Kyoko aufgehalten. **Nach ihren Erfahrungen glaubt Homura dieser, dass sie die einzige Verbündete im Kampf gegen Walpurgisnacht sein kann. Allerdings hat sie nicht Kyokos todbringende Taten erwartet, da das in den vorherigen Timelines nicht passiert ist. Deswegen war Homura wegen ihres Todes in der fünften Timeline auch so überrascht. **Weder die Tatsache, Madoka alleine zu lassen, noch Abstand von ihr zu halten, wird sie nicht davon abhalten, ihren Wunsch zu beschließen. Homura kann Walpurgisnacht auch nicht alleine besiegen. **Das einzige, was in den vorherigen Timelines bestanden bleibt, ist die Tatsache, dass Madoka die einzige ist, die eine reine Seele besitzt. Sie war diejenige, die sie als Freundin bezeichnete und der sie ihr Leben anvertraute. *Jedes Mal, wenn Homura versucht die Vergangenheit zu verändern, scheint sie diese zu verschlechtern: **'Die eigentliche Timeline:' Mami und Madoka sterben als Heldinnen und sind die einzigen bekannten Opfer. Die Erde wird gerettet (und es gibt keine weiteren Gefahren mehr auf der Welt). Die Wahrheit wird nie ans Licht geführt. ***In dieser Version stirbt Madoka ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Sie bleibt bis zum Ende rein und unschuldig, was ihr Schicksal, zu einer Hexe zu werden, vermeidet. **'Die zweite Timeline:' Mami stirbt als eine Heldin, doch Madoka wird zu einer Hexe. **'Die dritte Timeline:' Sayaka wird zu einer Hexe, die von Homura getötet wird. Mami tötet Kyoko und versucht die anderen zu töten, um diese davon abzuhalten, zu Hexen zu werden. Doch sie wird von Madoka getötet. Diese stirbt trotzdem, aber nicht, bevor sie Homura davor rettet, zu einer Hexe zu werden. Letztere tötet sie, bevor sie selbst eine Hexe werden kann. **'Die vierte Timeline:' Madoka wird zu einer mächtigen Hexe, die die Erde zerstören wird. Dadurch sterben alle auf diesem Planeten. **'Die fünfte Timeline:' Mami stirbt, bevor sie die Wahrheit herausfindet. Sayaka wird auch hier zur Hexe und stirbt gemeinsam mit Kyoko. *In der fünften Timeline tötet Homura Kyubey einmal am Anfang des Animes. Bis zur achten Folge scheitert sie bei ihren Versuchen, es wieder zu tun. Deswegen erwähnt er, dass sie ihn bereits zweimal umgebracht hat, und er realisiert, dass Homura die Zeit kontrollieren kann. 'Anschluss an die vorherigen Episoden' *Am Anfang war man sich nicht einig, ob die Traumsequenz aus der ersten Folge das Ereignis ist, welches in der vierten Timeline gezeigt wird. Beweise dafür waren zum einen die andere Form von Walpurgisnacht, und zum anderen war die Färbung in dieser Szene anders. Auf der Blu-Ray-Version wird allerdings in der ersten Folge eine bearbeitete Version des Prologs gezeigt, sodass sie jetzt genauso wie in der zehnten Folge aussieht. Dadurch kann man vermuten, dass der Prolog sich während der vierten Timeline zugetragen hat. *In der ersten Timeline sieht Walpurgisnacht etwas anders aus als die in der ersten Folge, der vierten Timeline, der elften und der zwölften Folge. *Obwohl die fünfte Timeline einer Szene in der ersten Folge ähnelt, gibt es dennoch einige kleine Unterschiede: **In der ersten Folge unterhalten sich Homura und Madoka kurz. Aber in der zehnten Folge sagt letztere nur „Homura“. Als Madoka sie in der geschlossenen Umgebung des Einkaufszentrums trifft, überrascht Sayaka Homura mit einem Feuerlöscher. In der zehnten Folge hat sie keinen Auftritt. **In der ersten Folge wird Homura nebenbei gezeigt, wie sie sich mit einem Bein auf einer Tasche abstützt. *In der vierten Folge sagt sie, sie hätte gesehen, wie „zahlreiche“ Menschen gestorben sind. Man sieht in der zehnten Folge, wie sie neun Tode mit angesehen bzw. verursacht (die genaue Nummer hängt davon ab, ob man entweder die Verwandlung in eine Hexe mitzählt, oder man diese tötet). Auch wenn manche Ereignisse sich nicht vor der Kamera abgespielt haben, kann man nicht sagen, Homura hätte „aufgehört zu zählen“. Das schließt nicht die Tatsache aus, dass es tatsächlich mehr Zeitschleifen in der Folge gab, als ursprünglich gezeigt wurden. 'Sonstiges' *Wenn man auf Homuras Kalender achtet, kann man sehen, dass sie am 16. des Monats aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird und am 25. wieder zur Schule geht. Vom Schema des Kalenders kann man ausgehen, dass dieser Tag ein Freitag ist. Im Jahre 2011 war der einzige Monat mit 31 Tagen, in dem der 25. dieser Wochentag war, war der März. Was bedeutet, dass der Anime sich während der Zeit abspielt, in der die letzte Folge erscheinen sollte. **Allerdings gibt es an dieser Theorie einige Haken. Erstens gibt es keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sich alles im Jahre 2011 abgespielt hat. Das Schema des Kalenders kann auch in einen Monat eine anderen Jahres fallen. Außerdem ist hier Japans Technologie viel weiter als im Jahre 2011. Shinbo beschreibt diese Technologie in den Klassenzimmern als „eine nahe oder eine entfernte Zukunft“. Zweitens beginnt ein japanisches Schuljahr im April. Durch das grüne Laub, die Kirschblüten - für die der April in Japan steht - und das Schema des Kalenders wird klar, dass es Frühling ist. Mann kann auch davon ausgehen, dass der Monat mit den 31 Tagen entweder März oder Mai ist. Außerdem wechselt Homura nicht am ersten Tag an die Mitakihara-Mittelschule. Laut der Konversation zwischen in der ersten Folge, die Madoka und ihre Mutter miteinander führen, wird verdeutlicht, dass es schon mitten im Frühling ist. Und drittens sieht man in der ersten Folge, dass ihr Vater reife Kirschtomaten im Garten erntet. In Japan ist es so, dass man Tomaten erst Ende Mai im Garten ernten kann, und nicht Ende März. Daraus kann man ableiten, dass sich die Ereignisse im Mai eines späteren Jahres abspielen. *Homuras einzige Möglichkeit, an Waffen heranzukommen, ist die, sie zu stehlen. Dadurch wird angenommen, dass sie diese von einer Gruppe Krimineller gestohlen hat. **Das ist allerdings nicht wahr, da sie auch dabei gesehen wird, wie sie vom Militär stiehlt. *Obwohl Homura durch die Zeit reisen kann, sind die Beschränkungen nicht klar. Wenn Madoka etwas Schlimmes passiert, z.B. wenn sie stirbt oder zur Hexe wird, dann wird gezeigt, dass sie immer wieder ins Krankenhaus zurückkehrt und eine neue Timeline beginnt. Es wird nicht gezeigt, ob Homura sie nach Madokas Tod weiterführen kann, oder ob sie inmitten einer Timeline nochmal von vorne beginnen kann. **Zusätzlich ist es nicht ganz klar, wie sie ihre körperliche Verbesserung in den Timelines beibehält. Man sieht deutliche Kontraste ihrer Persönlichkeit zwischen der ersten und der zehnten Folge. In der fünften Timeline ist sie viel stärker als davor. Allerdings kann es auch damit zusammenhängen, dass sie ihren schwachen Körper jedes Mal umschult, wenn sie eine neue Timeline im Krankenhaus beginnt. Das muss nicht unbedingt ein Resultat ihrer angesammelten Energie sein. ***Homura kann auch mithilfe des Soul Gems ihre Augen heilen. Dadurch ist es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass sie somit dasselbe mit ihrem Körper gemacht hat. *In Timeline 3, the Grief Seed Madoka uses to heal Homura may be Sayaka's Grief Seed. She might have obtained it after defeating Oktavia at the station. Madoka might have kept the Grief Seed until the end to remember Sayaka. **The Grief Seed from Episode 10 looks different from that of Episode 8. However, this can be explained if the Grief Seed from Episode 8 is an immature form. Both Sayaka and Madoka's Grief Seed does not show dark parts as other Witches' Grief Seeds (except Charlotte's Seed which was partially dark since Charlotte had revived recently). *Homura's shield can bend space and time; it is also useful for storing her arsenal of weapons. It is also a symbol of her will to protect Madoka. **Inside Homura's shield there are mechanisms like gears, springs, and a escapement wheel; these are parts typically found in mechanical clocks. **Everytime Homura uses her power her shield produces a small drop of red material. Its composition and function are unknown but it may have something to do with Homura's ability to surpass entropy to stop or travel back in time. **It is suspected that the red material is actually sand from her timer and it contains one month worth of time, once the sand runs out she cannot use her time stopping powers. To refill the timer Homura must reset her timer like an hourglass and travel back to one month to the period when she was back at the hospital. *This time, the only change spotted in the opening animation was the addition of Homura and Kyoko to the group shot. The opening animation has also been used as the ending sequence. (this episode has no proper opening) *The building from which Homura steals weapons in Timeline 3 has a banner reading 「射太興業」. 興業 means "industrial enterprise", and 射太 can be read as "Shafuto", the Japanese pronounciation of "Shaft". *According to a Chinese fan who blogged 1 about meeting Ume Aoki 2, Episode 10 was Ume Aoki's favorite episode, that she cried over many times watching it. *Homura finds a manual on how to make bombs from the internet. According with the Japanese Wikipedia the manual is titled Hara Hara Tokei (腹腹時計 Hara Hara Tokei), published in March 1974 by a far-left terrorist organization. **Incidentally, the manual explains with illustrations that “Anyone with a middle-school level knowledge of chemistry can do it”. 'Ending' Die zehnte Folge beinhaltet wie in allen Folgen (bis auf die erste, zweite und die vorletzte) das Ending Magia. Überschrift des Abschnittes Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier.